Portal Life
by Williebadger618
Summary: Set before "Not What He Seems"; A one-shot explaining what I believe what life was like for Stanley while he was on the opposite side of the portal. (THIS WAS PUBLISHED BACK IN EARLY 2015; SO BEFORE WE KNEW THE AUTHOR'S NAME)


**A/N: Hello fellow Fallers. This is a one-shot directly before "Not What He Seems" It explains what I thought what life was like on the other side of the portal where Stanley was stuck for thirty years. I hope you all enjoy!  
-Williebadger618**

Portal Life

**Stanley's POV:**

Thirty years…it's been thirty years since I've been here in the reverse world of Gravity Falls. Life here was brutal; no joy in people's faces, no special events on special occasions, and most importantly, no fun AT ALL. Reverse Gravity Falls was a horrible place, filled with hatred, dangers, and you can literally trust no one. I hated every minute of it, since I came here by accident. I have made several attempts to escape, but was unlucky. I couldn't handle the living style, or the mayor, but I knew one thing for sure, I was determined to get out of here, no matter what the cost.

When I first arrived here by accident, the town was completely run down. There was nothing to do here at all except listen to the sound of drips from the cracks of the nearby pipes in abandoned stores. There was no sunshine ever shown…the sun didn't even exist here; the outlook of each day was always glum and disgusting. The clouds hung low, as if it was about to poor rain any minute. Don't even get me started on the weather; when it rains…it rained acid, and the reverse citizens had to run to cover immediately. Any reverse townsfolk who were stuck outside, and didn't take shelter right away, were sure to be killed. When acid rain hits your skin…you disintegrate right on the spot. I have made close encounters with acid rain, but I have never had it touch me.

The acid rain was not the only thing to fear in reverse Gravity Falls; powerful wind storms came every two days, and they lasted for twenty-four hours. Shelter was taken at any old abandon buildings you could find that were not locked. During wind storms, you find a sturdy building and you have to remain as far back from the entrance doors as possible. Any person, who was stuck out there, was surely enough to get killed instantly. Like earlier, I have made close calls with getting swept away from wind storms, but…I'm still here, aren't I?

We were given very small portions of food every three days. What we were given to eat ranged from reverse beef jerky, reverse clams, or reverse moldy and burnt pancakes. I couldn't tell how they were shown as reversible because both versions looked the same to me. At least you didn't have to worry about aqua; water was given to us every day, because our mayor couldn't be a mayor of a reverse town, if the reverse citizens died from dehydration. The big feast comes every other Friday when our mayor feels like we've been tortured enough for a while. The food was ranged by a total of five things; reverse fried chicken, reverse steaks, reverse cheese-stakes, reverse French fries, or reverse barbeque ribs. We could take as much as we wanted to until we felt our stomachs were going to explode. I went back mostly for third servings; the most re-servings I have taken was around seven, when I made the rookie mistake by not eating the small portions of reverse food we were given.

The clothing style is very….blargh! Just like how the outlook of the town is; no joy. I don't think anyone here has heard of the word: color. We are forced to wear a grey close fitting jacket, along with uncomfortable pants, goggles that protect you from the wind, and rifles. Why the rifles? Just in case any enemy from the other side of the portal came through. Even though I came through the portal thirty years ago, I am not really considered as an enemy since I was brought here accidentally by the "mayor".

You know how Gravity Falls has a mayor (who's like 102-years-old and his last name is Befufftlefumpter)? Well, guess who our mayor is? Bill Cipher. He goes to Gravity Falls frequently, causing chaotic troubles to some "special" people he has encountered. He does spend most of his time here, making sure us "soldiers" don't escape from the reverse town. During my time here, Bill has brain-washed every reverse citizen, explaining that our enemy is on the other side of the portal. Therefore, if anyone came through the portal at any given moment, either on purpose or accidental, it was important that we show that we're armed and wait for Bill's next move. Bill thinks that he has brain-washed every reverse townsfolk that's in here, but he's mistaken…I'm too smart and powerful to fall under his little spell. He may have done this to the rest of the reverse townsfolk, but he didn't brain-wash me.

The nights are quiet and somewhat peaceful…not that much but if you count a gassy odor that shows between the hours of 10 pm-1am. Bot-Guards roam through the streets, making sure that no reverse citizen is roaming the streets. If you're caught, you're annihilated right on the spot. I never got caught by a Bot-Guard; fully controlled underneath Bill's power. My "home" (for now) is in a small mountain cave that gives me a view of the entire reverse town. I have a good spot to look at the east side, and watch the sky wiggle like it's dancing along to music. For a few years, I was unsure why the sky did that, but then I realized that it must be my brother, Stanford, trying to break me, (and probably anybody else who wants to escape from the clutches of Bill Cipher) free. Often, I think of my adventures I took with my brother when I was a little boy, and we would explore the woods of Gravity Falls, Oregon, every day, in any type of season, or weather. My father believed that my brother and I were crazy, looking for an adventure. He always stated the same comment to both of us, and to this day, I can still hear the exact same words, in the exact same rough, and aggravated voice: "There is nothing supernatural in Gravity Falls. Give it a rest." I knew that there was something off in the town I lived with Stanford Pines, and I wrote three volumes of Journals to prove it to the whole town about every supernatural creature I found. I wanted to prove my father wrong, but I've been stuck here, and never got a chance to.

If I ever made it back to Gravity Falls, I would locate all of my journals, and show them to my father. If he still didn't believe me, I'd take him down to the bunker I created, and show him experiments I had worked on, with my brother by my side. Someday could be today, tomorrow, any day from now. Someday would come soon, but for now, I'm trapped here with Bill watching me. He's always watching. I was certain of it.

And I knew certain of another thing… Portal life SUCKS!

**A/N: So yeah, just a small one-shot. I hope you all liked it. Reviews always welcome, but PLEASE NO FLAMES! I hope it was worth a read.  
R&amp;R  
-Williebadger618**


End file.
